This invention relates generally to puzzles, and more particularly to flat sheet puzzles wherein individual pieces of the puzzle interfit with one another in a crossword type pattern.
A typical crossword type pattern puzzle includes a plurality of individual pieces in the form of rectangular blocks, which are assembled using interlocking tabs, grooves, notches, and the like to form a flat pattern. Correct placement of the pieces of the puzzle is accomplished by matching distinctive indicia among the commonly connected pieces. Many of the known puzzles are assembled in one particular configuration wherein all of the pieces interlock in a single predetermined pattern to form a single puzzle solution.